


Suck It

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is a fucking bitch. Die takes it upon himself to give Kyo a little payback for the panty incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 03 Bukakke  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "About Her” by Malcolm McLaren

Die had been thinking about the incident with Kyo for several days now. Not that he’d minded doing what his lover wanted him to, dressing up in women’s clothing for his sadistic little pleasures. But the truth was, his ego wanted to do something about it as well. Some form of payback was forefront on his mind, and he debated it through several shows.

At long last, he figured out what he wanted to do, settling on executing his desire directly after their meeting the next day. And to make it all that much better, he decided he wanted to make it all happen while they were still at work. He’d give Kyo a taste of his own medicine for it, show him what it felt like to be put on the spot like that. It wasn’t revenge so much as it was their usual back-and-forth play. One man to another, both of them taking what they wanted and giving in equal doses, depending on the day. Besides, he’d make sure it was safe for them, just ensuring that Kyo had no idea he was doing so.

The night came and went and Die got up the next morning, making his way to the meeting in a larger haste than usual. Kyo hadn’t spent the night, so it made it easier to talk to Shinya and have him be the last one out before Die and Kyo, shutting the door to the meeting room and locking it behind himself from the inside. It’d give Die time to get them presentable again if someone tried to come back, and still give Kyo the impression they could be walked in on at any moment. It was flawless.

The meeting itself was the usual, boring as all hell. Die watched as Kyo sort of zoned out for a while and then jerked back into paying attention. It was like clockwork, a routine that repeated itself every half an hour. When it came time to end the meeting, everyone else filtered out, Kyo still sort of zoned, trying to put his stuff back into his bag, but doing so in a dull sort of manner. Shinya slipped out, locking and closing the door very quietly, Die smirking at him as he left.

The moment Kyo pushed his chair back, Die pushed him back down in it and slid up onto the table, moving so his legs were on either side of the chair, his foot pressing the pedal to let the chair sink to its lowest setting, putting Kyo at prime position to his crotch. He smirked at the other, hooking his foot through the arm rest. “Hey, sweetheart…” he licked his lips, seeing Kyo’s eyes immediately widen at the key words Die was using. He shifted a little in his seat, eyes darting to the door and then back to Die.

Die set to opening his pants, slowly pulling out his cock and stroking it into half hardness. He let it go and pulled Kyo’s chair closer to him and the desk. “Open your pants, baby. Show me that gorgeous cock and make it hard.”

Kyo did exactly as he was asked, fumbling a little with his belt, but getting it all undone in good time. Immediately he grabbed hold of himself and started stroking in a rather vigorous manner. It all let Die know that Kyo was seriously trying for him, the other having certain ways that got him off faster than others and he was using them right then.

Die smirked and watched Kyo’s cock harden in his hand, glancing up at the other’s face every once in a while to watch him get more and more into the whole thing, arousal sweeping over him. “That’s right, baby. You enjoy this so much, don’t you? You like stroking your dick right here where anyone could see you doing it.” Kyo’s response was a low moan and he reached forward, taking Kyo’s head and moving it toward his crotch. “Suck my dick. Suck me until I explode in your fucking mouth.”

Kyo obliged, leaning forward and taking hold of the base of Die’s cock, slowly sliding his mouth down over the other’s erection. He moaned as he lowered himself on it, working up enough saliva to coat Die’s dick and make the whole thing easier on both of them. Eventually he was bobbing his head over his length, still fisting his own cock rather vigorously, shockingly aroused over the whole thing.

Die watched Kyo stroking himself off while he sucked him, truly enjoying the way Kyo was going after himself and Die at the same time. He reached to stroke over his lover’s hair, pushing his hips up a little bit to urge Kyo on. The vocalist began bobbing on his dick even faster, obviously knowing all of Die’s signals, making him extraordinarily happy over the whole ordeal.

It wasn’t long before he could feel his orgasm building up, the idea of the whole thing sincerely putting him on edge. He canted his hips, pushing Kyo’s head down a little more for the last few times, and with a soft groan, he was cumming. He quickly pulled out of the other’s mouth, grabbing his cock and frantically stroking it as he held Kyo’s head in place with his hand fisted in his hair. The first splatter of his cum hit Kyo right over his lips, the next over his nose and down his cheek. Die pushed forward, pressing his dick to Kyo’s lips as he delivered the rest of his cum there, smearing it around with his dick before wiping the rest off over his chin and settling back, letting go of his hair.

He let him back up, watching him sit back and gasp for breath, his eyes traveling to Kyo’s cock and how quickly he was still stroking himself. “Cum for me, baby. Show me how much you enjoyed sucking me.”

It almost surprised him how quickly Kyo got off after that. Less than a minute and he was jerking his hips up as he slammed his fist down around his dick, his cum spraying out over his jeans and the floor between his legs. Die groaned as he watched Kyo cum all over everything. It was so erotic to him to know where all they’d tainted with their cum, even if they were meticulous about cleaning up after themselves. He smirked down at the other and licked his lips a little. “Hey gorgeous…” he leaned in and kissed Kyo, taking some of his own cum into his mouth and swallowing it before he pulled back and handed Kyo a tissue. He chuckled softly as he watched the other clean up. “Payback’s a mother fucking bitch, baby.”

**The End**


End file.
